RE : ¿Quien dijo amigos?
by The Miss Alice15
Summary: (Resubido) -¿Quien dice que tu y yo somos amigos?- Maka sintió un dolor inmenso en el pecho. Un montón de cosas se le vinieron a la cabeza pero su mente quedo en blanco cuando Soul se acercó.
**¿Quien dijo amigos?**

Era un día soleado de verano, parece como si el sol se burlara de ti por estar tan sudoroso y para escapar de Él te sentaste en una banca del parque la cual está justo por debajo de un gran árbol, sin embargo, el sol aun tiene razones para burlarse de ti pues tu vestimenta no te ayuda. Tu chaqueta negra de cuero para hacerte ver muy cool, la cual dejaste abierta a causa del clima, con un camiseta blanca que tenía una toque más bien grisáceo, ese jean azul oscuro y tu tenis favoritos.

La combinación de la ropa y el calor no era el único problema, aunque hace mucho que te acostumbraste al hecho de que a veces las personas no disimulen al ver tu singular apariencia. Tus ojos rojos e intimidantes como el fuego, la piel tan clara que crees que será fría si la tocas, tus dientes de tiburón y ese cabello blanco y puntiagudo. ¡Estas cosas hacían que la espera se sintiera eterna! ¿Dónde está Maka? Lleva como 20 minutos retrasada y va contando…"nos vemos en el mismo lugar a la misma hora y no vengas tarde" dijo ella pero quien está llegando tarde aquí no el Soul.

\- Joder, Que calor…..-se dijo así mismo pero era verdad, parecía que mientras más pasaban los días más caluroso se hacían.

Escuchó unos pasos detrás suyo, sin voltear a ver pensó "ojala se ella" y si, era Maka porque, además de que lo llamo por su nombre, ella era inconfundible para él pues siempre llevaba su cabello recogido en coletas, le gusta usar falda que en esta ocasión es negra, lleva una camisa blanca con detalles amarillos y ¿Cómo no notar sus tan profundos ojos de color oliva que la caracterizan?

-Perdón por tardar tanto… -se disculpó, le había dicho que lo esperara "a la misma hora" y ya sabemos lo que ocurrió.

-Debería quejarme pero…bueno, ya estás aquí- le respondió restándole importancia – ¿y bien? , para que querías que viniera?

La pequeña Maka se quedo callada un momento y parecía avergonzada, intentando no mirarlo fijamente, como si quisiera que Soul no descubriera algo.

-Este…-estaba intentando buscar como decirlo pero sabía que iba a sonar tonto de todas formas – mmm... ¿conoces el juego las "escondidas"?

La miro fijamente, si se pensó por un segundo en responderle la pregunta de inmediato porque, después de todo, aun son unos _niños_ pero la miro como si hubiera sido la cuestión más absurda.

-¿Qué? ¿Que ya no estás grande para juegos?-le dijo con un poco de burla, no desperdicia ningún momento para bromearle.

-¿Te crees tú ya muy grandecito o acaso ya te volviste aburrido?- le respondió ella con otra pregunta tal y como él lo había hecho, además la primera pregunta que hizo fue buena ya que a ojos de personas mayores ellos no ella muy _grandecitos_ que digamos.

-¿Acaso ya maduraste?-le mira de nuevo pero no al rostro-…bueno al parecer no-otra vez una pregunta mas y mirando ese objetivo de muchas burlas de parte del peliblanco.

\- ¡Maka-chop!- ¡era lo de menos! Un golpe en la cabeza, maka ya estaba harta que se burlara de su cuerpo – ¡Idiota! ¡Vengo solo porque quería estar contigo porque no te he visto en días y tú empiezas a molestarme!

Soul comenzó a entender el motivo de Maka, tal vez lo de " escondidas " era tan solo una excusa suya para venir al parque que siempre jugaba con ella antes. Bueno, el estar en ese lugar le traía muchos recuerdos porque ahí creo mucho recuerdos hermosos con ella lo cuales hicieron que su infancia fuera (o sea) muy alegre. Sin duda ese lugar se había convertido en un sitio muy especial para ambos.

-Está bien…-dijo sobándose la cabeza, aun le dolía, y pensaba algo como "esto no es cool"

-Es como las escondidas normales, pero por ser chica yo soy la que se esconde y tú me debes buscar…

-¿Escondidas normales?-dijo interrumpiéndola y diciéndolo para dejar claro que para el eso era lo mismo ¿o no?

-Es diferente, cuando me encuentras….-hace una pequeña pausa- Los sabrás cuando me encuentres así que empieza a contar-la peliceniza se fue caminando dejándole un poco de curiosidad de saber más. Aparte de que era infantil desde la perspectiva de Soul, había algo que no encajaba en todo esto pero él no podía decir qué.

Por esa curiosidad es que el simplemente dirigió su mirar en dirección opuesta a la de Maka había ido y cerró los ojos para contar en su mente. Le iba a seguir el juego, después de todo, ya había esperado y aguantado calor por ello.

¿Recuerdan ese tiempo de su niñez en que los _"juegos de niños"_ les empezaron a aburrir? ¿Pero cuando inicio eso?... ¿no lo recuerdan verdad? Soul y Maka tampoco, ni cuando empezaron a distanciarse después de ser los mejores amigos, ni cuando esos días en que jugaban en el parque también fueron recuerdos que se hacían más lejanos, así como su relación de amistad. Era extraño y ambos se sentían incómodos con la situación, las chicas se daban cuenta de la singular apariencia de Soul a la vez que ganaba nuevos amigos, mientras que Maka conocía nuevas amigas con la sensación extraña de que había chicos que se le quedaban mirando aunque ella esperaba que fuera su imaginación. Sin embargo, se sentía molesta ¿por qué ahora se dan cuenta de la cool que es Soul? Ella se había dado cuenta primero le la maravillosa persona que es y no quería perder su relación con él.

Se sentía como si cada uno de ellos estuviera haciendo su vida por separado y eso era triste aunque no lo dijeran en voz alta. Ambos pensaban lo mismo, de cómo era su relación sin esos juegos infantiles que los unían todas las tardes de verano, toda sus lazos habían cambiado -en algo pero no sabían que- desde que se consideraban _PRE-adolescentes_ lo pensaban pero no se lo decían .Sin embargo, en ese momento no sería muy raro verlos jugar para las _personas mayores_ pues para ellos eran un par de niños jugando en un parque.

Se levanto, dispuesto a ir a buscarla aunque pensaba que esto era un poco estúpido y poco cool, pero de todos modos estaba ahí jugando con Maka a las "escondidas" y no sabe el que otra cosa, tal vez si no hubiera sido ella quien le dijera" vamos a jugar…." No estaría buscándola entre los matorrales de un parque sintiéndose un idiota. Ese lugar era extenso y lo árboles normalmente eran los del mismo tipo excepto unos… arboles distintos…eso le hizo recordar algo.

Había un niño llorando, o más bien aguantándose las ganas de llorar, al lado de unos árboles que dejaban caer unas flores tan blancas como su cabello, ¿porque lloraba? Porque estaba cansado de ser comparado con su hermano, porque estaba cansado de ser obligado a tocar un instrumento que ni le dejaron elegir, de que debe ser el mejor en eso y porque…por varias razones se sentía solo, sin nadie con quien estar. Era demasiado para un niño tan pequeño y algún día todos esos sentimientos iban a estallar en su pecho aunque ya le dolían bastante ¿Cuánto dolería más?

Terminaba de llorar se empezaba a sentir mejor, tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba, levanto la vista y se dio cuenta de que una adorable niña de ojos jade y dos coletas que estaba sentada junto a el pero no sabía que ella estaba ahí desde hace rato. Se avergonzó, no quería que nadie se diera cuenta

-¿ya? ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto con una sonrisa

-Eh…si - soul no entendía muy bien el porqué pero ella amplio su sonrisa y se paro en frente de él para tomarlo de las mano y decirle

\- ¡Que bueno!-digo mientras rió – ¿sabes? Mi mami dice que cuando estas muuuy triste es mejor decirlo y llorar pero…yo me siento mejor después de jugar con un amigo, ¿tú quieres ser mi amigo? –le dijo muy emocionada y con una mirada en sus ojos que le pedían una respuesta afirmativa…eso lo hizo sentir especial aunque no estaba seguro del porque de ello. El asintió con la cabeza y se puso feliz pero aun no sabía su nombre.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó

\- Maka –le respondió – ¿y tú?

\- Soul - le devolvió la sonrisa y… hasta se le había olvidado porque estaba tan triste porque desde ese día esa tristeza se haría cada vez más pequeña.

Detuvo su paso un momento, Soul ya sabía dónde estaba Maka, empezó a correr ¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar ese lugar? debió haber sido el primer sitio a donde buscar, siempre juagaban cerca de ese lugar y allí se conocieron…donde la lagrimas de un niño fueron secadas pro la amabilidad de una sonriente niña. Ella se encontraba sentada en unos de los banquillos sola y no estaba nadie aparte de ellos dos, era como si debajo de ese árbol de blancas flores fuera la base secreta que tuvieron cuando pequeños.

-Mentí- decía Maka aun sin mirar a Soul mientras bajaba su mirada - el juego que estamos jugando no son las "escondidas" exactamente… pero tu ganaste.

-Entonces, sino estamos jugando eso, ¿qué es y que se supone que gane?- se agacho un poco para ver si podía ver a los ojos a Maka, a ver si así se atrevía a mentir nuevamente, y se dio cuenta de que su rostro estaba tan rojo como un tomate. Sin previo aviso y para su sorpresa, rápidamente ella se acerco para darle un beso fugas.

\- ¡Per- pero! ¿q-que? -tartamudeaba si entender lo que sucedía y en cuestión de segundos ya tenía el rostro igual de rojo que ella.

\- ¡T-tu quieras saber que ganaste! – la inmensa vergüenza no cabía dentro de ella, se sentía asustada por ver cuál sería su reacción, tanto que empezó a hablar mucho y de mas según lo que sintió - y-y por cierto estamos jugando "escondidas americanas" aunque nos es un juego que jugaría con alguien que considere mi amigo pe-pero tú eres mi amigo solo que… es que… -sin darse cuenta estaba hablando muy rápido, se sentía idiota.

\- ¿Quien dice que tu y yo somos amigos?- Maka sintió un dolor inmenso en el pecho ¿acaso ni siquiera eran amigos? ¿Ella era la única que pensaba que lo eran? ¿Lo que sentía….acaso? … Un montón de cosas se le vinieron a la cabeza pero su mente quedo en blanco cuando Soul se acercó ella tanto que podía sentir su respiración. Le dedico una sonrisa cálida y la beso pero no como ella lo había echo anteriormente sino uno más duradero. ¡Ella no solo había dado su primer beso! ¡También la besaron de vuelta! Esto tal vez era demasiado para su corazón que latía a mil.

Ahora no solo sus mejillas estaban rojas, sino toda su cara, los dos estaban en las mismas condiciones pero él no la miraba directamente. Maka se quedo pensativa unos segundos, en ese silencio que en realidad no era incomodo y luego le dedico una sonrisa cálida a Soul quien le dio una igual. De ahora en adelante jugaran a las escondidas más seguido pero sin las parte de esconderse.

Resubido y arreglado mi primer fic, que pendeja era cuando lo escribí por primera vez, estoy emocionada y avergonzada al mismo tiempo

Lo sé, mis aprendizajes en español sobre los puntos, reglas gramaticales y todas esas vainas quedan muy claras aquí. Que desgracia

Les aclaro algo:

"Las escondidas americanas" es casi lo mismo que las escondidas que la mayoría conoce con la diferencia de que las chicas se esconden y cuando los chicos las encuentran tienen que darse un beso.

No dije la edad de Soul y Maka para poder dejárselos a su imaginación, pues no sabía qué edad poner, ya que ellos no era ni muy grandes ni pequeños y me rompí la cabeza buscando una edad pero ese momento de la infancia a la adolescencia es diferente en cada quien y en cada cultura.

No será la última vez que me vean escribir, pero soy lenta y me encanta hacer de un único capitulo

¡Hasta la próxima! Chao chao


End file.
